This invention relates generally to liquid dispensing devices for accurately dispensing qualities of liquid of the kind usually called as a pipette type.
Liquid dispensing devices of the kind as heretofore proposed have shortcomings such that it has been difficult to perform cleaning operation which is required to utilize the device in dispensing different liquids or to maintain the device in good condition during a relatively long storage according to the complicated construction.
Further, according to the prior art liquid dispensing devices, it has been difficult to meter the amount of liquid discharged in each operation precisely since the amount has been determined by a relatively rough scale.